Conversas antes de dormir
by Lih Helsing
Summary: A Vida de James Potter em pequenos diálogos antes do boa noite.
1. Mãe, eu vou para Hogwarts!

**Conversas antes de dormir**

**Nota inicial:** Sei que a fic talvez não faça muito sentido, mas eu gostei desse formato de fic-diálogo e acabei escrevendo uma porção delas. Ou seja, tenho uma para cada ano do James na escola, e mais algumas outras separadas. Espero que os dialógos tenham ficado bem claros. Então, divirtam-se.

**Mãe, eu vou para Hogwarts!**

* * *

"Filho, vai dormir."

"Mas mãe."

"Sem mas, James, cama."

"Querida, acho que você devia dar um crédito a ele, é o primeiro dia de aula."

...

"É mãe! Aposto que a senhora estava tão empolgada quanto eu."

"Certo, mais dez minutos."

"OBA! Mãe, você é demais."

...

...

"Pode ir dormir, James."

"Ta, mãe."

...

"MÃE!"

...

"Que é, James?"

"Ai, mãe, apaga a luz."

...

"Hogwarts é legal?"

"Filho, você precisa dormir."

"Eu não consigo, mãe."

...

"É sim, filho. Você vai gostar muito de lá."

"Estou muito empolgado."

"Eu notei."

...

"Você conheceu o papai lá, mãe?"

"Conheci."

...

"Espero conhecer minha esposa lá também, mãe."

...

"O que é engraçado, mãe?"

"Nada, filho."

...

"Como você e papai se conheceram?"

"Porque você não tenta pensar em como pode ter acontecido já que não consegue dormir?"

"EBA!"

"James, fique deitado."

"Ta, mãe."

...

"É difícil, mãe."

"Eu sei, James. Amanhã você me conta, que tal?"

"Ta bom, mãe!"

"Boa noite, James."

"Boa noite, mãe!"

* * *

N/A: Acho que já expliquei ela quase toda no começo, mas bem, cá estamos nós. O segundo capítulo já está escrito e vou postá-lo se tiver uma boa aceitação, ou seja, REVIEWS!

HAHAH =***


	2. Eu quero entrar no time de quadribol!

**Eu quero entrar no time de quadribol!**

* * *

"Ele é bom, não é?"

"Claro que é."

"É o James, afinal."

...

"O que? Você não acha, Remus?"

"Eu preciso concordar com você em tudo, Sirius?"

"Vocês podem parar de brigar por um minuto?"

"Cala a boca, Peter!"

"Tá, tá, obrigado pelo coro."

...

"Será que o James vai consegui-"

"ELE MARCOU!"

!!!

"Tava sem goleiro, gente."

"Ah..."

"Decepcionante."

...

"Agora ele marcou mesmo!"

...

"Marcou outro!"

"Caramba, ele tá fazendo todas"

"Acho que ele vai ser escolhido."

"Será?"

"Ele é bom, Remus."

...

"Olha lá a Evans, se fingindo de desinteressada"

"Ela ama o James."

"Bem que o James queria."

"Porque você está discordando de tudo que eu falo?"

"Sirius, eu **não** preciso ter as mesmas opniões que você."

...

"Acho que eu devia ter ido para Slytherin, de qualquer forma."

"Você está dizendo isso só porque eu não estou concordando com você?"

"O James, gen-"

"CALA A BOCA, PETER."

...

"Peter, calma, volta aqui."

...

...

"Oi,"

"Hum."

"Você não é muito expressiva né? Lily Evans?"

"Aham."

"Aham para o que?"

"Para os dois, eu acho."

"Certo."

...

"O James joga bem, não joga?"

"James quem?"

...

...

"Parabéns, James!"

"Obrigado, gente."

"A Evans ficou de olho em você o treino todo."

"Não ficou não!"

"Remus, para de discord-"

"Parem de brigar?"

"Evans?"

"É, a Lily."

"Lily, Peter?"

"Er, Lily Evans?"

...

"Peter tá todo íntimo dela..."

"Qual é, Sirius."

"Qual é, Peter."

"Qual é o que? São só garotas!"

"É, quem ia gostar de garotas, afinal?"

"Psiu, ela ta vindo!"

"Quem liga?"

...

"Boa noite, Lily."

"... Boa noite, meninos."

* * *

**N/A:** ê, segundo capítulo. Gostei desse capítulo e ele faz parte do Projeto Volta As Aulas da seção James/Lily do 6v! O item era Teste de Quadribol e eu fiz um gen do James. Well, espero que tenham gostado!

Review!


	3. Eu queria um feijãozinho de

**Eu queria um feijãozinho de...**

"Quer?"

"Não, obrigada."

"Ah, qual é Evans, eu não estou tentando te envenenar nem nada do tipo."

"Potter..."

...

"O que?"

"O que, o que?"

"Você falou meu nome,"

"Ah."

...

"Você está tão expressiva hoje,"

"Você está tão irritante hoje,"

...

"Esquece, você é sempre irritante, Potter."

"Eu sei que você me am-"

"Não."

...

"Tudo bem, estou apenas tentando ser educado."

"E eu, educadamente, recusei"

"Você é tão polida de vez em quando."

...

"Eca, peguei um de poeira."

"Bem feito."

"Queria pegar um com gosto de Evans."

...

"Ficou sem graça?"

"Potter."

...

...

...

"Lily, ei, Lily. Porque você ta chorando?"

...

"Espera, vem aqui."

"Você não precisa sentir pena de mim, Po-"

"Apenas pare com isso ok? Eu não estou entendendo nada que está dizendo por que você está soluçando demais."

"Des-descul-"

"Não é sua culpa."

...

"Você quer falar disso?"

"Não."

"Está bem."

...

"Pega um,"

...

"Morango."

"Que sorte, eu adoro morango."

...

"Você me beijou, Lily?"

"James, você deveria aprender a ficar quieto em alguns momentos, sim?"

...

"Ok, boa noite Lily."

* * *

**N/A:** AHHH, esse final é tão fofo *u* Well, de qualquer forma está BEM fora da continuação, mas ninguém disse que eu PRECISO seguir uma ordem né? Essa aqui é pro 4º ano, sei que não tá explicito mas eu gostei dela dessa forma entãoo né? HAHA, bem espero que gostem, é pro VAA com o item Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores! ;D


	4. Eu quero entrar na Ordem da Fênix!

**Eu quero entrar para a Ordem da Fênix!**

"E aí?"

"O quê?"

"Acabou, Peter."

"Eu sei."

"Hum."

...

"O quê?"

"Você não se sente diferente?"

...

...

"Na verdade não, James."

"Eu me sinto vazio."

"Hum."

...

"Vai entrar na Ordem?"

"Todos vamos."

"Eu perguntei se **você** vai."

"Vou, somos inseparáveis afinal."

...

"Que foi, James?"

"Você disse inseparáveis de uma forma tão desimportante."

"Você sabe que é importante."

"Não te entendi direito."

"É importante."

"Mais do que a Ordem? Mais do que lutar pelo que nós acreditamos?"

"Mais do que tudo."

"Você é meu melhor amigo, Peter."

"Você também é o meu."

"Eu não seria nada sem você, Sirius e Remus."

...

"O que estão dizendo?"

"Vocês são muito importante, caras."

"James, ei James, seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas."

"É nosso último ano aqui..."

...

"Peter, o que você fez com ele?"

"Nada, Padfoot."

...

"James, por que isso tão de repente?"

"Eu não sei quando vou ter tempo de dizer essas coisas para vocês de novo."

"Você sempre terá tempo."

...

"Um brinde!"

"A quê? À despedida?"

"Ao começo de uma nova vida. Juntos."

"Os quatro?"

"Sempre juntos, Moony."

"Vocês prometem?"

"Para sempre, James."

"Esse coro me emocionou."

"Para de chorar, Prongs."

"É mais forte do que eu, Sirius."

...

...

"Eu nunca soube que 'sempre' significava 'alguns anos depois'. Nunca imaginei que o 'juntos para sempre' seria eu olhando para os túmulos de vocês e esperando que Padfoot morra."

...

"Vocês mentiram para mim, caras."

...

"Mas eu amo vocês. Especialmente você, Prongs. Você simplesmente teve coragem de levar tudo até o final. Você viveu pra sempre, cara. Lutou pelo que quis."

...

"Você vai ser sempre meu exemplo, James. Na escola, na vida, na Ordem. Sempre meu melhor amigo."

...

"Boa noite James e Peter."

...

...

"Boa noite, Sirius."

* * *

**N/A:** Não sei. Tava faltando uma angst nessa fic aqui e, bom, cá está ela. Capitulo pra minha Giu amora deliciosa que betou fofamente pra mim =] Obrigada gata!

Eu adorei esse capítulo e escrevi ele pro VAA, com o item **Ordem da Fênix**, **7º ano** e **Gen do James**, ok? =]

Reviews heeein?


	5. Eu não quero ir para Hogsmead!

**Eu (não) quero ir para Hogsmead!**

"Oi,"

...

"Oi."

"Porque você não está em Hogsmead?"

"Não quis ir."

"Hum."

...

"E você, James?"

"Ah, meus pais não assinaram a autorização."

"Hum."

"Eles esqueceram."

"Ah sei."

...

"E seus amigos?"

"Eles foram todos. Disse para não ficarem com pena de mim nem nada. No próximo eu vou. Meus pais vão mandar uma carta para a Mcgonagall"

"Que atenciosos."

"São sim."

"Porque esse sorriso?"

"Ahn? Por nada!"

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

"Hum."

...

"A McGonagall disse que não confia em mim para entregar a carta para ela."

"Porque?"

"Ela acha que vou falsificar a assinatura deles para poder ir."

...

...

"Puxa, eu fiz você rir."

"É, acho que..."

...

...

"que...?"

"Que... Bom, que você não é tão idiota assim."

"Puxa."

"Hum?"

"Obrigado."

"Tudo bem."

"Eu acho."

...

"Te fiz rir de novo."

"É, você é bom nisso."

"Eu sou bom em algumas coisas.

"James?"

"Sim?"

"O que é isso?"

"Ei, Lily, não!"

"O que foi?"

"Não faça essa voz debochada para mim!"

...

"E não puxe as coisas do meu bolso. Lily, não!"

...

...

"Isso me parece... Uma autorização para ir a Hogsmead."

"Hum."

...

"É, Lily, talvez _seja_ uma autorização para Hogsmead."

"Porque você disse que seus pais não deixaram você ir?"

"Porque..."

...

...

"Estou esperando a resposta..."

"Certo, certo. Calma. Eu disse isso porque... Bem, porque eu precisava de uma desculpa para ficar aqui com você, certo? Senão você me expulsaria daqui, provavelmente."

"James você é tão..."

"Certo Lily... Boa noite então."

...

...

"Eu ia dizer... Fofo."

...

...

"Obrigado."

"James!"

"Fiz você rir de novo!"

* * *

N/A: Na correria, mas saiu. Acabamos e estamos aí! VAA de novo! dessa vez, 3º ano, James/Lily.


	6. Ela vai dizer sim!

**ela vai dizer sim!**

"Estou nervoso,"

"Porque?"

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes..."

...

"Para de rir Padfoot."

"Ai Prongs, que _bom_ que você nunca fez isso antes né?"

...

...

"Eu quase fico triste que essa seja a nossa última detenção 'juntos'"

"Mas a gente sempre vai poder usar o espelho,"

...

"É, imagina você na cozinha com a Lily e eu te chamando no espelho."

"Você nem sabe se ela vai dizer sim, Padfoot."

"Ela vai, James."

...

...

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, eu tenho. Ela te ama. Ela vive cantarolando por aí _She Loves You_."

"Ela gosta de Beatles, cara."

"Ela vai dizer sim."

...

"Ei, eu escutei um barulho, vou guardar e fingir que estou espanando alguns troféus."

"Droga, eu também."

...

...

...

"E aí, alguma coisa?"

"Nada, eu achei que fosse o Filch."

"Eu também. Estou quase melancólico pela última detenção."

"Não fique, a gente ainda pode azarar o Snivellus sem tempo de tomar outra dentenção."

...

...

"É uma ótima idéia Sirius, mas pare de rir."

"Pare você!"

"Ai, tá agora é o Filch, tchau cara, te vejo na sala comunal."

"Eu vou fazer uma paradinha na cozinha antes, Boa noite James."

"Boa noite."

"Ela vai dizer sim, ouviu?"

"Boa NOITE."

* * *

**N/A: **Uma fic bem porquinha, né gente? Faz tempo que não faço fic-diálogo, me perdoem porque eu acho que perdi a mão. Ela é pro Just James, com o tema 'detenções com o Sirius e o espelho de duas faces'. Sim, eles estão conversando pelo espelho e tal. Issaê gente, beijo


End file.
